A New Life
by TinytwilightBD44
Summary: Set at beginning of NewMoon.Edward leaves Bella, but she knows Jacob loves her and she loves him back, 17 years later guess who they meet again, and who he's got his eyes set on. I suck at summries, it's better then it sounds!Rated T for language later
1. Chapter 1

**This is only my second fanfic I hope its better then my last story! please review!!**

**A/N: Bella already knows about Jacob being a wolf and all of the wolfy stuff other wise everything is the same!  
(The underlined is Bella replaying the days events, just in case that was confusing) **

_17 years ago_

I sat on my bed; dry tears stained my face, "Why Edward? Why would you do this to me?" I pulled my legs up to my chest and held on, as if to keep my self from falling apart at the seems.

Edward and Jacob stood in my room my gaze was still on Edwards face, sorrow was written all over, and in his eyes was the worst. Instead of the beautiful molten topaz there was rock hard gold, devastation was almost engraved into his profile. "I-I can't handle looking at you like this!" I roll over sobbing into my pillow.

"Come on Bells, your killing me here, it took forever for this leec-I mean Edward to come around. Jasper just push his decision over the edge, I can protect you from anything that can be thrown my way." As Jake finished his speech he sat down and placed his hand on my back, his warmth sock through to my skin.

My face was still buried in my wet pillow when a thought hit me; Jacob has always been there even when I couldn't see it. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and ran down the stairs, Charlie was on a weekend fishing trip so I knew it was safe to try something I knew was crazy but would show me how loved me more Jake or Edward.

Luck was in my favor today I didn't trip once as I ran and grabbed my coat and my keys, Edward and Jake had run down the stairs and were looking at me with wide-eyes. Just before I got to the door I slipped, but cold hands caught me just as my nose touched the tile, "Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked in a worried tone. I yanked my arm away from his iron grasp, "I need to be alone." I tried my hardest to sound tough, but my emotions were almost plain as day.

Jacob opened the door for me and whispered, "You're lying, you're testing us, please, Bella stop." His voice chocked at the end, I gave him the sternest look I could managed, "Well then you better pass then." My boots squeaked on the pavement as fresh rain started to pour down just as I got into my truck. I didn't bother to turn the ignition on for a few minutes; I just sat and replayed what just happened over and over in my head.

I was sitting in my bed it had been a week after my birth-day mishap with Jasper and ever since then Edward had been acting odd. I blew it off though nothing hunting couldn't fix. I woke up; Charlie had left yesterday; because according to him 'all of the good fishin is on a Saturday'  


I chuckled at Charlie's irrational fishing tip. Edward told me that he was coming over today so I got up to take a shower and get ready for him, I almost ran to the shower and turned it on, he said he was going to be here at ten and it was already nine thirty.  


I towel dried my hair and pulled it into a sloppy ponytail, the night before I set out Bermuda-jean shorts and my favorite graphic tee. I changed and ran down stairs only to trip and be caught by a warm hand, "Ah!" I had no idea who had just caught me so I started to kick and squeal.  


"It's so nice to see you Bells. You know you really need to be careful around stairs." A warm chuckle erupted from Jacob's chest, "Wo'a Jake you really scared me." He put me down and gave another laugh, "Sure, sure." His warmth was radiating off of him was very nice considering it was thirty degrees outside.  


"So Jake," I asked as I walked to the kitchen and started on some eggs, "Do want some eggs?" "Bella, love." a velvet voice called from behind me. My heart skipped a beat, "Edward!" I turned and hugged him but his arms stayed by his side, my heart stopped for a second. I backed up and put my hand over my heart, "Ow, Edward what's wrong." I sat on the chair in the kitchen, my head was spinning. "Bells we should go to your bedroom." Jake said with worry plastered all over his voice.  


"No Jake I-" my heart thudded unnaturally again, I felt my self rise up into warm arms and then onto my familiar bed. My eyes were still closed but I could hear Jacob and Edward arguing, "Do you see what happened here?! How is she going to be ok after this?" Jake finished with a small bark of anger.  


"I am truly sorry, Jacob, but I have to go, for her own good, and I don't think I feel the same way about her anymore, I don' want to drag her along any more then I already have." Tears came flowing out of my eyes, my heart thudded again, but this time I knew why, Edward was leaving me.  


I sat up and looked at the both, "Why Edward? Why would you do this to me?"

I came crashing out of my terrible day-dream when the rain turned to hail; I was shivering from being in the cold.

I turned the car on, once the window was clear I saw that Edward and Jacob were still standing at my door way, but Jake was yelling at him saying 'you hurt my Bella you leech!' and 'what the hell is wrong with you!'  
I couldn't stand to watch them anymore I pulled out of the drive way and started to head to the reserve, I knew if Edward truly didn't love me any more then he wouldn't come to save me.

As the hail turned to snow, deep down inside I already knew Edw-_he_ wasn't going to come, and I was okay about it, I just hoped Jacob would forgive me for what I was about to do to him.

**You like it? Hate it? Review review! Help in anyway you can!! : D Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone I am hoping that you will like this chapter please review, tell me what you think I would love it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this on the first chapter, opps ; ), but sadly I do not own any of the awesomeness that is Twilight : (**

_17 years ago (still)_

I knew I had to do something, something that would prove Edward didn't love me anymore and that Jake did love me. My hands were clutching the wheel so hard my knuckles we white, I loosen my grip as I pull over to the side of the road.

My head was spinning with thoughts I didn't want to think, I pull my hands to my ears in a failing attempt to stop the rapid pulsing of blood rushing through my head.

I hold in my breath, waiting for the dizziness to subside, but it doesn't, my breath slowly creeps out of my nose and mouth. I start to drive to the beach again; my head was spinning worst then before, my breathing coming in pants.

Tears crawled down my pink cheeks; I was lost in a world that was unforgiving, that one moment you had the perfect boy-friend and family, then the next you're crying your eyes out trying to figure out how you really know! I was almost at the beach when a wolf comes running out from the forest, I swerve to dodge it, but my reflexes are to slow I start to skid, my wheels spinning. I roll onto my side. I am thanking god I put my seat belt on, but my truck keeps rolling, then I finally feel it stop right-side-up, "Wow I am lucky." I murmur to my self, momentarily forgetting about everything around me.

I rip my seat belt of to go see the wolf, silently hoping it's just a normal one, but I circle the road and there is nothing there. I didn't hit the wolf but I am sure my old truck is gone forever, I start to walk toward the beach, but I can't help but wonder what I am going to do when I get there.

Soon after I start to run, rain starts to come down hard again, soaking me to my bones. I can feel sand under my feet as I go toward a rock that creates an over hang, a shelter, for me.

I sit on the dry sand and run my hand deep down into the small rocks, the warmth makes me shiver but it feels good. I cry about the loss, the love, and the sorrow. I know I am lost. I just wish I knew what I was going to do about it. "Ha! You're so pathetic Bella, running away from your little Edward was foolish!" a harsh voice screeches at me, I instantly know who it is, Victoria.

I sit up as fast as I can, I see her standing in the rain with Laurent at her side, "My sweet Victoria, do you wish for me to kill her?" he purrs at her. I gag out loud, "I thought you loved James." My new found courage frightens me, Victoria growls at me, "I did! Until your damned Edward killed him! You are going to die at the hands of a goddess!" She runs toward me, her mouth just inches away from my neck, adrenaline is rushing through me. I feel her frozen lips on my neck a shiver runs up my spine, "E-Edward d-d-doesn't love me any m-more."

I choke out, pain is in my voice, and the bravery is gone. She snickers at me, "Laurent," she says steeping back from me, her crimson eyes burning into my skin, "Take our little lost Bella around those stupid poodles, one of them likes her, I need to cause pain to the one who loves Bella, even if it's not Edward." I can barely hear her when she finishes her sentence.

I jump up and run as fast as my legs can take me, but I know I can't beat them. Laurent is in front of me in a blink of an eye, and Victoria is behind me, "Take her Laurent! Take her now!" "NO!" a scream comes from the water, a russet wolf runs from the rapid waters and attacks Victoria as the other wolfs run from behind Laurent .

"No," Laurent screams, "My lady! My love! My goddess!!" he lunged away from me to Victoria, "No you fool, get the girl!" She grabs Jacob by the mouth and throws him across the sand.

My Jake hits the ground with a thud and a whimper. I stand in one place not wanting to get caught in the middle of anything; Laurent's words rang in my head _'My love...!' _ Laurent throws himself between the pack charging at me, causing me to come back to reality, before I could even yell for help he had an iron grip on my throat.

All of the yelling, throwing, and barking stopped as a terrified screech roars out, I almost didn't know it was coming from me until Laurent told me to shut-up.

His cold hands were just barely holding my neck, his body was behind me, but I was more scared about not seeing my end coming. A giggle came out of Victoria's mouth, she laughed as if she knew she had won,

"Laurent, my sweet, let me take her of your amazing, loyal, hands."

Her hands take the place of her mates, her right hand traced the veins in my neck, and my heart starts to pump faster. She clutches my wrist in her cold hand; I know what she was looking at, my scar from James. I watched as she looked at the crescent shaped scar that her lover left behind on me, "Even this simple mark is going to be your fate."

She shoots a look at me, her eyes as red as the blood that flows through me. Several things happen at once, Jacob snarls and jumps at us, Victoria bites down on my arm, and I cry out as Victoria is ripped away from me. I fall to the ground, fire burning through my hand, "Help her someone!" A voice says franticly, I immediately know who it is, "Jake…"I mumble.

"What are we supposed to do?" Quil asks, "She's going to die, or worse if we don't get that shit out of her." Paul states flatly. "Ow." I can only guess Leah hit Paul, the fires pain comes at me in full drive going up into my shoulder.

I start to scream, it's all I can do to get relive from this pain, I hold in my breath long enough to hear a velvet voice say, "I will suck the venom out of her for you Jacob."

**A/N: Leah has gotten over Sam and Emily, she is actually happy for them. **

**Do you like it?? I hope so! Please review!! PM me if you have any questions :D thanks for reading!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok people sorry for not putting up another chapter sooner, sorry, and if you could review I would really love it! **

**Disclaimer: you all know I am no sm.**

_(17 years ago, still) _

BPOV

I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could Sam started to bark out commands, "Jacob, hold on to Bella's hand comfort her. Embry and Paul to kill those damn blood suckers, and _you_," He said pointing his thick tan finger at Edward, "I will kill you if you even get close to hurting Bella."

Edward emotionless face gave a small nod, then he came close to me, his eyes becoming wider and his lips close to my skin; I could feel wisps of cold air radiating off of his mouth. More tears started to stream from my face, I started to cry like I had never cried before, my emotions running wildly through my head.

Edward closed his lips around my wrist, the fire was crawling from my shoulder coming closer to my chest, and my heart was beating so fast I almost blacked out there and then. That's when I felt a droplet land on my face, but it had stopped raining, I forced my eyes to open.

Edward was drinking from me, I could feel the sudden pull of blood from my arm, Leah was crying, trying to hide her tears, but my heart broke when I saw Jacob. His features could never have been clearer to me; it was either the loss of blood, or just the love I felt at this very moment. The details I never noticed, or care to notice, about Jacob Black.

His beautiful brown hair was grown out a little, the wind moving slowly in the wind, but his warm hand in twined with mine, and his brown eyes over flowing with tears for my pain, was just amazing. I had never seen him like this, the two sides of me always wanting both, now only yernd for my Jacob. _My Jacob._ That's who he is now, mine. The sudden explosion of love and reassurance put me at ease, my eye-lids were as heavy as cinder blocks, I just wanted to sleep and dream about my new future with the person I loved, "Jake, I-I want to sleep…now."

I stuttered, my vision becoming blurrier, my head spinning, though I was lying on the ground. Jakes hand left mine and I let a whimper escape my lips, I closed my eyes, "Stop! Stop you idiot! You're hurting my love…My imprint!!" Jacob had started to quiver as his body exploded into fur and anger. Jacob ripped Edward away just as a pixie voice echoed through the forest, "No Edward run!" I could hear several feet running up to the beach growls and snarls ripping through the sounds of the beach…………………………………………………………………………..……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_(Present)_

"Bella, Bells wake-up honey, your having a night-mare." I felt Jacob's soft lips on my right cheek. I jolted awake, with his strong arms wrapped around my waist, "I'll go make breakfast for you Bella, just rest for a while."

Jake got out of the bed and covered my body with the cover as he kissed me and left the room. Every year on this day I have the same nightmare-memory, when Edward left me, and when Jake imprinted on me.

Sam could never figure out why it took Jake so long to just look at me and imprint, maybe it was the fact that Edward could have killed me or maybe he knew he was going to be mine for as long as I lived. My hand immediately went to my wrist, the mark from Edwards mouth will always be there, from that day on my whole arm was just a little colder then the rest of me, but no where near as cold as a vampire.

I saw a small gleam come from my finger, my gold-plated wedding ring shimmered in the small rays of sun streaking through the windows; the wolf cubs made of diamonds looked like the were running across my finger with every small movement I made. "Seventeen years ago…" I trailed off, thinking to the past, when a crash came from the other room followed by a blood curdling scream.

**A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't confusing, I know it was smaller to! Please review!! I would really like it! And if I get, let's say, 3 reviews I will up-date that very day! :D and it will be longer to.**

**I am sooooo sorry all of you that have read and reviewed I am so horrible I said I would post up that day but I had some family problems and I wont be able to post anything up untill this weekend I am soo sorry! I promise to post something up this week for sure!!!**


End file.
